<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightly Talks by rvaleardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134176">Nightly Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis'>rvaleardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night garden talks became the norm when they couldn't sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightly Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here I am again! Thank you so much for your support. It has been incredible! I really hope this brings a smile to your face.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the years, Penelope had become a close member of the Bridgerton family. Eloise and her were joined at the hip. Everything they could do together, they did. Mama Bridgerton had practically adopted Penelope. </p><p>Eloise's siblings had welcomed her and treated as their sibling. Well, almost all of them treated her like a sibling. One brother in particular was starting to see her differently. He had started to see how smart she was, how pretty she was. Saw the wit and kindness underneath. Yes, his thoughts were different indeed.</p><p>Penelope and him had gotten to spend some time together by themselves. Late night garden talks became the norm when they couldn't sleep. Sometimes they would go to the kitchen and drink tea together until the wee hours of the morning. </p><p>The family had begun to see the difference in their actions, the closeness between them. Anthony included her in almost every conversation and took her opinion to heart. He opened up like never before and found her to be intoxicating in a wonderful way.</p><p>She had taken to sitting next to him at the dinner table and brought sibling disputes to an end when possible. Or indulging them when impossible. Dinner at Bridgerton house was never a quiet or mundane affair.</p><p>One particular late night found them stargazing in the garden.</p><p>"That most certainly does not look like a bat, Anthony." Penelope said.</p><p>"Of course it does. Look at the way those stars merge together, that is the head." Anthony said while pointing to the sky.</p><p>His response made Penelope laugh. Anthony turned to look at her and did just that, he looked at her. The moonlight shining on her face, the way her eyes and nose crinkled as she laughed. The way she came alive. It made him realize that he wanted to be the reason she looked like that all the time. </p><p>Penelope noticed that Anthony was just staring at her with a smile on his face. She was able to calm down and ask "What? Do I have something on my face?"</p><p>Anthony shook his head but said nothing. His mind was still trying to process the fact that he was in love with Penelope Featherington and he wanted to marry her.</p><p>They both stayed silent and turned to look back at the night sky.</p><p>"It really makes you wonder doesn't it? Makes you wonder just how big the world is. Its beauty will never cease to amaze me." Penelope whispered. </p><p>"It does." Anthony whispered back.<br/> Penelope shivered and he noticed.</p><p>"Alright, time to head inside. Can't have you catching a chill." Anthony said while standing up. He offered Penelope his hand.</p><p>Penelope tried not to let the disappointment show on her face as she stood up and took his hand. These nighttime talks had become her favorite time of the day. She was able to truly be herself and enjoy it. Plus the fact that she was able to see the real Anthony. The one who she was falling in love with.</p><p>She never thought she would feel such a deep love and connection for someone like this. They had spoken about everything during these nights together. Had shed what society deemed appropriate and simply were themselves. </p><p>The walk back to her room was filled with a comfortable silence. Once they arrived at her door, she turned to him to thank him for walking her back but noticed his piercing gaze on her.</p><p>She met his gaze with her own and was about to pose a question when he asked her a question himself. A question that would change their lives.</p><p>"Penelope, will you marry me?"Anthony asked as he stepped so close to her that he had to bend his head down to be able to meet her eyes.</p><p>Penelope looked up at him and her mouth broke into a wide smile. <br/>"Yes." She whispered. </p><p>Barely as the last part of the word escaped her, Anthony closed the open space between them. He kissed her with such want, such need that it made her lose all her senses. It took her by complete surprise.</p><p>They parted when the need to breathe became unbearable. </p><p>"You have made me the happiest man in the world." Anthony said to her.</p><p>"And you have made me the happiest woman in the world." Penelope replied.</p><p>The next morning brought a celebration like no other at Bridgerton house. Dear Mama Bridgerton had tears of happiness flowing freely. She had already started to plan the wedding, no sooner than they informed the family. She was to have another daughter!</p><p>The Bridgerton siblings all approved and were ecstatic. </p><p>After their wedding, they would still continue the tradition of these nightly talks. Although, they had come to be replaced by passionate love making instead.</p><p>Their wedding night had been most enjoyable. Anthony learned a thing or two about his new bride. As did she from him.</p><p> </p><p>A month had gone by after their wedding. Anthony and Penelope had just returned from their honeymoon to Bridgerton house.</p><p>After the family welcomed them, they were informed of a ball being held next Friday at Lady Danbury's home. </p><p>This was the first ball they would attend as husband and wife which made Penelope a bit nervous.</p><p>She had picked out her dress at the modiste, a wonderful blue gown that made her feel beautiful. The night of the ball, Anthony was left speechless as she came down the staircase. She looked absolutely radiant.</p><p>He took her arm and whispered in her ear "My love, you look positively glorious. Any man that looks your way shall find themselves in a terrible position."</p><p>Penelope smiled and said "Be calm, my husband. No need to fight any man seeing as I only have eyes for you."</p><p>They danced all night. Danced all the dances they had missed out on before their wedding. Made up for all the times Penelope had stood by the dance floor, waiting for her true love to whisk her away. Danced as though there was no one else in the world. </p><p>Theirs was a strong love, a strong bond that prevailed in the trials of life. True happiness was found among the Bridgetton household, a rarity to be sure.</p><p>Penelope never thought this type of love was real. She had read about it but never did she believe it would happen to her. Anthony had similar thoughts. Love was better far away. Not something to even spare a thought for. That is what he used to think. </p><p>Though love seems a work of fiction, it can be found. It may come across at a different time than expected or even from someone unexpected but it can be real. It exists. Never place love aside or discard it. It will come when it is time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>